


Play my games and abide my ways, There’s no way you can compensate

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [9]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: GET FUCKING REKT, MarchusAnnus, bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Actor Mark gets played at his own game by the last person he expected
Series: MarchusAnnus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Play my games and abide my ways, There’s no way you can compensate

**Author's Note:**

> day 9!!
> 
> Pretty short but VERY satisfying to write honestly-  
> Song is "The Distortionist" by GHOST

Mark woke up in a dark abyss, he was laying on the ground with his cane off to the side. He sat up and looked around, confused, why was he here? He didn’t die, he knew that, so why was he here? He got up and waited a bit, to see if he’d be taken back to the outside, but he wasn’t. Mark only got more frustrated as time went on, why was this happening? He tried to remember what happened before this, all he could remember what that he was talking to the DA, or at least trying to through the mirror, they didn’t seem like they wanted to talk to him, just stared at him blankly while he talked and then his memory went blank. 

Mark knew Dylan couldn’t do anything to him but that still didn’t explain anything that was going on. Maybe it was another side effect from the manor that he wasn’t aware of but right at that moment, a mirror appeared in front of him. There was no reflection, just a figure, it didn’t have a face but he could tell it was staring at him. Mark scowled and backed away from it, that was certainly something new. He turned around and… there it was again, the same mirror but this time there wasn’t a figure, it was Mark’s reflection but as he got closer to the mirror, his reflection began to decay, his eyes were sunken in and bits of flesh were falling off his face. Countless other mirrors appeared around him, showing the same decayed corpse in the reflection, he couldn’t escape it, no matter which direction he turned to. Mark cried out as he looked away from his reflection and closed his eyes. Mark refused to believe this was happening to him, so he opened his eyes and looked over to where the mirror was. To his relief, the mirror was gone. He chuckled to himself, of course, it wasn’t real, none of this was. He looked forward and froze, there in front of him was the mirror the DA was trapped it, the crack was reversed and he could vaguely make out someone on the other side. He cautiously walked forward, slightly blinded by how bright the mirror was. 

As he got closer, the figure took form, it was Dylan holding some type of bat in their hands. Mark’s confusion turned into fear when he finally saw where Dylan was. They were outside of the mirror, standing in front of it from the outside and staring Mark down. He knew where he was now, and he started shouting at Dylan, to let him out of here, but they didn’t move, just continued to stare at him. Mark knew what happened, that son of a bitch somehow managed to switch places with him, and now he was trapped. He continued to shout at them, but they still stood there, until they started shaking and pointing at him. They were laughing at him! Mark only grew more frustrated and walked right up to the mirror, continuing to shout and try to command Dylan to let him out. Dylan looked down at the bat in their hand and back up at the mirror. Mark backed up, hoping they weren’t going to do what he thought they were when-

_ Smash! _

Mark looked on in horror as Dylan started shattering the mirror, the light from the mirror fading more and more after every swing. Mark stood there frozen as he watched the light fade around him, he was powerless to do anything. 

One more swing and the mirror shattered completely. Any light left was gone, and Mark was left there in the dark, in disbelief and shock.

Mark was trapped.


End file.
